


Beard Burn

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Series: Self Indulgent Crap [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eating out, F/M, and Killian really likes it, lots and lots of pink, lots of pink, you dress up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just putting the finishing touches on when Captain Hook appears to tell you exactly how he feels about your little outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beard Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Alright y'all, installment three. I honestly didn't expect this to get popular but people apparently like it so I'll keep writing!

You lean closer into the mirror, pressing on the lipstick. You don’t normally wear it, but sometimes at night, you like to wear the pretty things you own but don’t actually wear for anyone.

You look down and smooth down the see through material. You’re wearing a lacy bra with pretty glittery designs on it. Material falls down from it, over your tummy. You’ve got on pink panties to match, with little pink bows on the waistband. Garters are attached to thigh high socks. They’re soft and pink as well.

Then for your personal favorite, the soft pink heels. Waxy and shiny, cupping your foot.

“Looking good, sweetheart.” You turn around and see Killian Jones lounging on your bed.

You lick your lips, tasting the waxy lipstick. “Thank you.”

Killian takes a swig from his flask. “So good...” He stands and comes to rest his hands on your waist. “That I could eat you up.”

You smile and look up at him through your eyelashes. “Then why don’t you?”

Killian smiles, dangerous and predatory. His grip suddenly becomes much tighter, and he pulls you up, setting you on your dresser.

Your legs wrap around his waist and his mouth captures his. His tongue pushes past your lips and you suck gently on it.

He moans and his hips thrust involuntarily. His hand comes up to cup your breast as the other grips your hip tightly.

You grin as you picture the bruises that will be there tomorrow.

He nips at your bottom lip and pulls you up. He turns around and tosses you on the bed.

You fall on your back. He crawls over onto the bed and stops at your feet. His hand shoots out to grasp your ankle, large enough to wrap all the way around.

He brings your heel up to his mouth. He slowly drags his tongue across your insole, leaving a spit streak on the shine, holding eye contact the whole time.

You shiver as his hand moves from your ankle to caress your calf. He massages the muscle there, gently.

He continues to move up your leg to your thigh. He gently spreads your thighs and smiles.

“I can appreciate the beauty of the panties.” His voice is low and raspy. “Delicate designs to highlight your beauty.”

He leans in close, smoothing his hands over your inner thighs. He breathes hotly on your panties.

You moan and throw your head back.

“They are fun.” Killian whispers. “But I generally prefer them... on the floor.”

He unclips your garters. You lift your hips as he pulls the panties over them. He lifts your legs straight up in the air and drags the panties over your heels.

He tosses the panties to the ground and spreads your legs again. “Sweet girl.” He whispers as he leans back in.

He drags his tongue along your folds, coming to swirl around your clit.

“Mmhm.” You moan, as you thread your fingers through his unruly black hair.

“You taste so good, sweetheart.” He mouths at your opening. “So good.”

You cry out as he plunges his tongue inside of you. “Oh Daddy!”

“Hush, darling.” He murmurs. “Be quiet for Daddy.”

You nod and bite your lip.

Killian sucks gently at your folds and turns his head. His cheek grazes your thigh. A scream bubbles up in your throat and you choke as the new sensation erupts across your delicate skin.

_Beard burn._

Oh dear Lord, you didn't know this could ever feel like this. The prickly hairs drag across your inner thighs. They scratch and burn and a thousand different sensations you didn’t know you could feel are dancing all along your legs.

Your grip in his hair grows tighter.

You can feel his smile as his teeth graze your thigh.

“Oh Daddy.” You moan. “Please. Please do that again.”

He nips gently, rubbing his cheeks against your skin.

This time you cannot control the cries, they come pouring over your lips.

He delicately closes your legs just slightly, so that every move he makes causes his cheeks to stroke your thighs.

He reattaches his mouth to your pussy.

You moan and thrust your hips up. One of Killian’s hands comes up to smooth over your stomach, effectively pinning you down.

He laps at your folds. kissing and suckling. He brings his thumb up and presses your clit. Then he pushes his thumb inside of you as he licks at your clit.

“So beautiful.” He murmurs, scraping his cheek hard against your thigh.

“Daddy!” You come with a cry.

Waves upon waves of heat are washing over you, you’re blacking out, stars are popping in front of your eyes, your inner walls are convulsing.

Killian massages your hip slowly as you breathe through your orgasm.

You close your eyes as he crawls up your body. He kisses you and you smile, gently probing with your tongue. You tongue wrestle for a moment. He kisses down your neck and rests his cheek on your chest.

“So beautiful.” He whispers. “Daddy’s proud of you, sweetheart.”

You smile and stroke his hair. “You weren't so back yourself, Hook.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm still looking for a beta reader so let me know if you're interested!


End file.
